Mathematical models of microcirculatory structure and function are developed from conceptual models into computer simulation models. The simulation model results are interpreted in terms of microcirculatory physiology. Project objectives are to study whole organ response and organ tissue level phenomena by means of mathematical models in an effort to determine relationships between variables that govern the organ response to physiologic challenges.